Transistor outline (TO) packages are widely used in the field of optoelectronics and can be employed in a variety of applications. TO packages can often be standardized to facilitate their incorporation into optoelectronic devices such as optical transceivers. TO packages can also be configured to electrically connect internal hermetically sealed optoelectronic components to external components such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). Furthermore, TO packages can often include a metallic header with conductive pins or electrical connectors extending completely through and, generally perpendicular to, the header. The header can often be sized to fit a specific TO-standard size and pin configuration, examples of which include a TO-5 or TO-46 package.
Optoelectronic components, such as a laser diode, can be mounted on one side of the header and connected to the electrical connectors. Generally, a housing encloses the side of the header on which such components are mounted, so as to form a chamber that helps prevent contamination or damage to the internal optoelectronic components. The design of the package can depend on the optoelectronic component being mounted on the header and the modular component with which the package will be used. For example, in applications where the optoelectronic device mounted on the header is a laser diode, the housing can be at least partially transparent to allow an optical signal generated by the laser to be transmitted form the package. Such TO packages may also be known as window cans.
Testing TO packages is typically performed at each of the component (e.g., the TO package), subassembly, and assembled optoelectronic device levels. However, testing at all of these levels is costly and inefficient. As such, a system and method for reducing the cost and efficiency of testing, assembly, and manufacturing would be highly desirable.